Known strangers
by konekoshiro
Summary: 'Please remember me Kiddy-kun' the door swung open. "Batsy?" when a young girl falls into the soul eater realm with her two best friends, Velocity and Ben, she regains her memories, and remembers everything. Right down to the witches incident when she was six years old. (death the kid x oc)


I couldn't believe this. Yup, I was sitting in my emo corner sobbing like spirit from the anime soul eater. I got us to this dimension, but I looked like a more modest mini Blair. Hello, my name is Sophie, I am four feet five inches tall, and my dress falls just a little below mid-thigh, and no, my boots do not have the high heel or swirly thingy on it, and yes, im wearing a similar hat, I also have a similar necklace on, but mine has a bat on it. I wonder what exactly I am. Well ill just figure it out later. Right now, I need to figure out where we are going to stay the night.

My two best friends also came with me, Velocity, and Ben. They were laughing at me. That only made me more sad. Velocity was wearing her normal black butler tee shirt, her jeans, and her jacket. Ben was wearing his usual paint splattered hoodie (courtesy of mwa!) and blue jeans.

The reason his hoodie is paint splattered is that I was trying to paint his face one day, screaming that he's racist because he's a plant. It was really funny. Especially when his girlfriend joined in calling him a kiwi from New Zealand. As I went down memory lane, I couldn't help but think why this place was really familiar. I mean besides me watching Soul Eater.

Ben and velocity stopped laughing and stared at me, them noticing the change in me, from sobbing my guts out, to being quiet and thoughtful. "hey, S-Chan, are you okay?" Vye-Chan asked.

"yeah, i-" I gripped my head in, screaming out in pain. Memories of a forgotten past flooded in, and I black out. "uncle Frankie..." was the last thing I remember saying.

* * *

Velocity (Ben's girlfriend) pov

So many questions were going through my head right now. I sensed someone running towards us. I must have soul perception then. Yay me! But, who is Uncle Frankie? S-chan really needs to explain, but seeing as how she's passed out, she cant do anything.

"Ben, pick Sophie up. We need to start moving now!" he gave me a questioning look, but did as I asked anyways. We started walking as fast as we could with Sophie being unconscious. The two people started getting closer.

* * *

Maka's pov

I was washing the dishes when it happened. I sensed three souls, and one of them was a vampires soul.

"Soul. I sense a vampires soul, and two other souls. It feels like the vampire has the other two cornered."

"right."

Soul quickly turned into a scythe and we rushed out to where the souls are. Of course, I didn't expect to see this. A passed out mini-Blair, a weapon, and a meister. The meister was holding the mini-Blair.

Mini-Blair groaned and started to wake up. Oh well, she is still a vampire, I think. I'm not so sure because it feels like the soul is half human.

My presence seemed to get her out of a daze. She stared at me, and did the unexpected.

"_HOLY MOTHER OF SNAZZ! ITS MAKA FREAKING ALBARN! _Bye Vye-Chan! Bye Ben! I really don't wanna die." and she took off.

"well then, how rude!" Vye-Chan (im guessing?) said, but she said it in a very sarcastic way. Hm. very interesting.

"hey!" they both looked at me. " Are you two okay? The vampire didn't bite either of you did she?"

Their eyes widened, and looked at each other. "No, we're fine, but we're new here, and we don't have anywhere to stay, do you know a place that we can?"

I was a little shocked. "so you don't go to Shibusen?" they shook their heads.

The girl answered "No we don't, but we were hoping to." I shrugged. "okay then, follow me. Oh! By the way im Maka, and this is Soul."

"I'm Velocity, and this is my boyfriend, Ben."

* * *

S-chans p.o.v

I hope that he remembers me. Its kind of startling when you find out that you're from a dimension that your two best friends always wanted to go to. Well here we are, and I have all my memories back. I just hope that my boyfriend remembers that we're dating. I already feel horrible because its been so long. He must have felt like I abandoned him.

I rang the door bell, as soon as I walked up to his door. _Please answere the door Kiddy-kun, I miss you._

The door swung open.

"Batsy?"

* * *

to be continued

so what do you guys think? should i continue it? And i really need an idea for velocitys weapon form please!


End file.
